Alex (SDC)
Alex is a first generation street dog. He belongs to TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. Alex is one of the guard dogs in the SDC. He was created by TheThunderfan212. Biography-Alex was born in an abusive home. When he was three, the family he lived with killed his parents and his siblings. He was about to be killed, but he ran away. He was soon caught by the dog catcher. He was immediately rehomed, only to be beaten and starved more. He spent eight years being starved, only to be abandoned by his former "family". He was caught by the dog catcher again, and spent a few weeks in the pound. A few weeks passed, and the dog catcher caught another dog, Rafe. Alex and Rafe were put in the same cage. Alex was scheduled to be euthanized. Rafe agreed to bust him out of the pound. Rafe figured out a way to unlock the cage so him and Alex could escape. Once they got out of the pound, they spent a few days living on their own, until Jayson and Bentley saw them. They showed Rafe and Alex to Max, and he thought they were tough enough to join the team. Alex is one of the guard dogs of the SDC, making sure the food and water Jayson brings isn't stolen by predators. The other is Rafe. Personality- Alex is one of the smartest pups in the SDC, but he's quite cowardly. He chickens out about everything, and once he's teased by Max, he denies that he was afraid. He has really bad Polyphobia due to him being in an abusive home and the pound. He is considered an Omega by the SDC because of his Polyphobia and size. He is the brains behind the group though, and usually plans how to steal and guard things. Appearance- Alex is the smallest member of the SDC. He is a medium sized dog. He is a male Min Pin Shepherd. (Miniature Pinscher X German Shepherd) His ears are erect and he is almost all black. He has a little bit of dark brown fur near his eyes and his tuft of hair. He has a fluffy chest and a small, fluffy tail. He has light brown eyes and a brown nose. Crush- Alex has no crush. Relationships with the SDC Max: Alex and Max has a small rivalry. When Alex chickens out, Max picks on him. Alex always denies when he is afraid. Nick: Alex isn't close with Nick, but they hang out when Max isn't nearby. Jayson: Jayson and Alex are really close. Jayson is protective of Alex and stands up for him when he's being teased. Bentley: Bentley and Alex are best friends. He is also protective of Alex and threatens to fight Max sometimes when Alex is being teased. Bentley and Alex hang out with Jayson. Rafe: Alex and Rafe are friends, but not best friends. Alex sees Rafe as a big brother more than a best friend, since both of them hang out with different dogs. They will hang out sometimes. Andrew: Alex and Andrew aren't close, but Alex is ok being around Andrew. Parker: Alex and Parker hang out, but they are considered acquaintances. Uma: Alex and Uma aren't very close, since Uma will hang out with Max sometimes. Karma: Alex only likes Karma as a friend. They aren't in love. Alex loves to tease her for his enjoyment. They are good friends and Alex doesn't care that Karma teases him. Quinn: Alex hates Quinn and doesn’t understand how she was accepted in the pack. He thinks she‘s deceiving and tricks pups to get what she wants. Rami: Alex likes Rami, but doesn't understand why he's distant. T-Rex: Alex is very intimidated by T-Rex. He will take his orders because he fears that T-Rex will kill him if he doesn’t. He hangs out with him because Bentley does as well. Him and Jayson don’t consider T-Rex a friend, but they don’t consider him an enemy either. Ryan: Alex hates how Ryan and Max stick together and pick on him. He usually ignores him. Katrina: Alex usually stays away from her, but will use her as a distraction. Velociraptor: Alex considered training her before she became a traitor. Now he has less respect for T-Rex because of her. Scott:Alex and Scott will be the first to plan attacks, stealing items or hunting prey since they're both really intelligent. That's usually the only time they interact with each other. Pisces: Alex thinks Pisces is a weak member of the SDC since he is not as intelligent. He usually ingnores him. Chester: Alex is very close with Chester. He sees him as useful, and they will gladly pick on weaker pups together such as Andrew or Katrina. Brandon: Alex is close with Brandon. He sees him as an older brother and both of them are incredibly loyal to each other. Gunther: Alex finds Gunther annoying and he thinks the Beta should leave him alone. He hates how he takes advantage of his polyphobia, and is embarrassed because of it. He likes to pick on his brother in front of him, but is often roasted by the large mixed breed. He tries to attack him, but do to his size, he often loses fights. Gunther even ends up carrying him in his mouth, like a mother cat would with her kittens! Hope: Alex doesn’t like to be anywhere near Hope, because she reminds him of his younger self. When the two Omegas interact, Alex is teasing and attacking Hope, but not as badly as Bentley. He never listens to Jayson’s warnings and continues to pick on her. He is envious of her due to her speed. There are a few situations when Hope runs really fast, and Alex desperately tries to catch her, but usually fails. Ristretto: Alex really doesn’t like Ristretto, but often deals with her because she’s a medic. He will tease the Beta, but will never get physical with her because of her size. He is sometimes scared off by her. He will accept her medical help. He will sometimes stand up for her when Bentley’s bullying gets really bad, but most of the time, he will sit and watch. Voice Actors Young- Matt Stone (Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick in South Park) Current- Casey Simpson (Ricky in Nicky Ricky Dicky and Dawn) Gallery Trivia Alex has been mistaken for a black kitten. Alex is the only pup who's voice actor for his young voice was an adult. Alex is also the only character to have been voiced by someone who was a voice actor in South Park. Alex has no fur pattern. Alex's birthday is on November 25th. Alex is one of several pups to be part German Shepherd, but the only one to be part Miniature Pinscher. Alex means defender or helper of mankind. Likes- Rafe, being a stray, Jayson, Bentley, Max(sometimes), being a guard dog, Nick, Jayson and Nick standing up for him, Rafe, being saved, Andrew, Parker, Uma (sometimes), Karma, Bentley being dirty with Karma, stealing, Rami, T-Rex (sometimes), Katrina, using Katrina as a distraction, Velociraptor (formerly), Scott, him and Scott planning to attack, steal or hunt, Chester, picking on other pups with Chester, Brandon, pissing off Gunther, teasing Hope, attacking Hope, Ristretto (rarely), teasing Ristretto, Ristretto‘s medical help, standing up for Ristretto (sometimes) Dislikes- Abusive homes, death, humans, his owners, the dog catcher, being beaten, being starved, the pound, Max (sometimes), food and water being stolen, being picked on by Max, loud noises, cats, being considered an Omega, Uma (sometimes), Quinn, being mistaken for a kitten, the PAW Patrol, Rami isolating himself, T-Rex (most of the time), the fear of T-Rex killing him, taking T-Rex’s orders, Ryan, Velociraptor, Velociraptor being a traitor, Pisces, The Canine Pack, The Cats of Adventure Bay, Gunther, Gunther messing with his polyphobia, being embarrassed, losing to Gunther, being carried by Gunther, Hope, having puppyhood flashbacks, Jayson’s warnings, Hope’s speed, failing to catch Hope, Ristretto (most of the time), Ristretto ‘s size, being scared off by Ristretto, Bentley taking bullying to the next level, standing up for Ristretto (sometimes) Quotes "Precisely." "I'm not a coward!" (Towards Max) "I have something in this clan no one else has: keen intellect." Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:German Shepherd Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Mutts Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Agressive Characters Category:Agressive Pups Category:Agressive Animal Category:Agressive Animals Category:Agressive characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Strays Category:Mean Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Teenager Category:Teenage pups Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-PAW patrol Category:Anti hero-more-or-less Category:Thunder’s Characters